Ordinary Past, Hectic Future
by Starscreamfan10100
Summary: Rewrite of my previous story. I was just an ordinary girl living a pretty ordinary life doing... almost nothing. I woke up everyday, went to school, had a laugh, then went home. Nothing special, right? However, when I begin to notice strange things happening around my hometown, my life slowly starts to turn upside down. But is everything happening for the better... or the worse?
1. Ordinary Times

Ok, so I think I've kept you waiting long enough. I've finally got me rewritten version of 'My Love For That Evil Seeker' up and running so I hope you enjoy this one better. And if you haven't read my first version, then I just hope you enjoy this full stop.

I would just like to say that I was planning to put this up much later but I didn't want to keep you waiting. So, since this first chapter is up much earlier than planned, updates might take quite a while.

I would also like to say that I'm going to try and finish this story and not just abandon it. I'm thinking about making a sequel right now but that's still up for debate.

Oh yes, and I hope that you're all happy that I changed the age of Rebecca. But that meant changing my actual birthday :'( . Oh well, it's only for this story. However, I really want to make everyone happy but at the same time, keep the story to where it needs to be.

I don't own Transformers or the characters involved. I only own 1 character: me A.K.A, Rebecca.

Enjoy...

* * *

Mondays – the worst day of the week. This was the one day I found the most irritating… that and Sundays. Anyway, the worst part of that specific day is that after a nice, long, lazy weekend, you have to wake up super-early to go to school. Sundays on the other hand, well… you get a nice day sleeping, then it's suddenly night and you have to get ready for the dreaded Monday.

As always, today wasn't any different.

I had been panicking and rushing around the house all morning trying to find my stuff and to try to get to school on time. Unfortunately I was going to be late… again. I ran up and down the stairs about seven times looking for all my jotters, and searching in all the little nooks and crannies just to try and find my coat.

Luckily for me my family had already left. They had gotten impatient with me, so decided to get my little sister, Lucy, to school and my little brother, Ethan, to nursery. After the school-run, my mum and step-dad, Jimmy, had to go to work like everyone else. My mum worker at Dundee College on the Kingsway, and Jimmy worked in the police. However, when Jimmy finally got into the traffic police (his dream job), about a month later he got diagnosed with MS, or in medical terms Multiple Sclerosis. Even though he had this disability he still continued working with the police, but in the office.

Once I had found all my jotters, I put on my tie, pulled on my coat, and put my bag over my shoulder. By this time, it was ten to nine… and school started in five minutes!

Just as I opened the door however, my phone started vibrating. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID – Raegan.

"Hello?" I asked. Almost immediately I took the phone away from my ear as Raegan was almost shouting down the phone.

"Where are you? School's starting in five minutes and you were meant to meet me and Annie in the social area!"

"Yeah I know I just got up late again. Don't worry though; I will get there as fast as possible!" I replied, closing the door behind me and locking it.

"Ok, just get here soon, see ya in class," Raegan said and hung up. I ended the call on my phone and stuck it back in my pocket. Raegan could get so demanding at times, but we have been friends since nursery so I was used to it by now.

I rushed around the corner to the bus-stop and waited for my bus. The 1B should be there in ten minutes, so I would just have to wait. Since I lived in St Marys I had to get a bus to school which was in Menzieshill, about five miles away.

As the bus arrived to drop-off its passengers, I hopped on and paid the driver. I then sat in the middle of the bus and put my bag on the seat beside me. The bus wasn't that busy today – only a couple of passengers aboard, mostly reading the morning newspaper.

As the bus was going down the road and past the local shop, it arrived at another bus-stop just outside Templeton Woods. More people got off and on, and the bus started moving again. However, as the bus started pulling out into the traffic, I looked out to the woods in a dreamy state. I then noticed a quick shimmer and two red lights. I quickly lifted my head and focused hard trying to see into the dark, dense woods. There was nothing. Was I imagining it? It wouldn't be the first time…

As we got closer to the school, I started thinking about course-choices and my future. I was currently in fourth year going into my fifth year after the summer. I had recently started thinking that I would stay on for fifth year and then go to college after that. If not, then I might stay on for my last year, but nothing was certain right now. How was a 15 year old meant to know what she wanted to do a few years down the line? It was all quite stressful.

I sighed. "Why can't I just travel the world and not have to worry about everything? I don't want to be like everyone else - leave school, get a job, have a family, all the boring stuff," I said to myself.

As the bus pulled into over, I got out and started walking up the hill to my dreaded location. I was currently twenty minutes late. But even though I hated school I didn't like being late on Mondays as I had art first thing, and that was something I was good at.

I walked up to the entrance and buzzed for me to get in. The door opened with a click and I walked in. I went up to the office and signed the sheet in front of me.

"Can I get a late-slip please?" I asked the woman at the desk. She looked up at me and nodded. She then reached over for a slip and started filling it out.

"Name?" she asked.

"Rebecca Duthie."

"Class?"

"4C," I replied. The '4' stood for the year, and the 'C' was for my house – Culdares. She gave me the slip and I headed upstairs to the art corridor. Unluckily for me, as I was heading up to art, I bumped into my guidance teacher, Mr Clark. I tried to get past him without looking, but he stopped and spoke to me.

"Rebecca, why are you late again?" he asked me in his usual tone of voice.

"I slept in this morning, sorry," I replied with a small smile. Now don't get me wrong, even though Mr Clark could be strict at times he was an amazing teacher – probably the funniest in the school closely followed by my art teacher, Mr McIntyre.

"Well, please don't make a habit of it," he said and walked down the stairs again. I just continued to where I was going and shook my head. I knew I was going to be late again, but I would try and not make a habit of it… hopefully. I knew school was important, but I did like being late, or not going in at all…

As I walked into class, Mr McIntyre walked over to me and smiled. Everybody else was just working on their pictures for their art exam as we were allowed to draw them now, and then take them into the exam to copy on the big day.

"Late again," Mr McIntyre scolded me. I nodded and handed him the slip. "Well go and get your stuff, you need to get it finished soon."

I walked over to my seat and put my bag and coat down. I saw Raegan sitting at the table painting her sea picture. It looked better this time… more… realistic. Well, if anything, it was probably better than mine.

As I took my work out of the drawer I quickly picked up a box of chalk pastels and sat opposite Raegan. I continued with my work not saying a word.

For the art exam we had to choose a category and then draw something that fitted it. I chose 'water's edge', so I decided to draw a fish in a rock pool. However, I did change it many times – I was never happy with it. Others had told me that it was an amazing piece, but I was just never convinced. Even Mr McIntyre said it was good but there were just a couple of things that needed changed. So when I did change it, it looked worse! I kept trying to get it right, but it just wouldn't! I guess you could say that I was quite stubborn.

When I finally got the rocks finished I started on the water. But just as I was away to wash my hands, Raegan pulled my arm and told me to sit beside her. I did as I was told as sat, trying not to get any chalk on her shirt.

"Why are you so quiet today? Usually you're talking with all of us, but why not today?" Raegan asked quite puzzled.

I looked at her and gave her a warming smile, "it's nothing, really."

"Well it's got to be something! You're not usually like this, and, even if it kills me, I will find out what's wrong!" Raegan said sounding more serious. I sighed and got up to go to the sink.

"Well, good luck with that," I said and washed my hands. I heard Raegan huff, but I never bothered saying anything else. I knew when to stop, especially with her. I then heard the others talking about something at the table beside us. So I walked over to them.

"Hey guys, whatcha talking about?" I asked trying to act cheerful. I grabbed a seat and sat next to Callum. Now these guys were my friends too, I just never talked with them much - I only really talked to them in art, or if they were in any of my other classes.

They all hesitated a bit, but then Charlotte spoke up.

"Yeah, we were just talking about the strange things that have happened in the woods."

"Like all the creepy sightings," Michael butted in.

I was shocked by this. True, I did see something today, but could it really be connected to the strange sounds and sightings? It was all over the newspapers, but I never really read them so I didn't know what kind of things has been happening there, I only had my friends to rely on – and we all know what happens when things get passed around…

"What kind of things have people been seeing?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, just stuff…" Chloe said. She probably didn't know much, but something must have struck her mind, "… but there was this one strange thing – a couple of days ago, this person walking in the woods at night sorta stumbled. He said he fell 'cause of these four… holes."

"Holes, now how is that strange?" I asked.

"Aha, now, the man said these 'holes' were like weird, giant footsteps. They went on into the woods for a bit, but as the ground got dryer and more flat, they disappeared. But strange things like that have been happening recently, and others have claimed that they've came across the same 'footprints'. Heck, one person said there were some just outside her house in a muddy field!"

Chloe stopped for a breather and saw that, by this point, everyone was interested. So she continued:

"Now, please, someone tell me what could make footprints like that? And why now? Is the world coming to an end, or are some creepy aliens coming to take over Earth and enslave all of mankind?"

"Now you're going too far," Raegan interrupted. She wasn't one for believing in all this 'alien' talk. She did believe in some creepy ghost stories, but nothing that came from other planets. I didn't understand why because we couldn't be the only planet with life, right?

"No wait, what did these footprints look like? I mean, did they have a specific shape? And how deep are the holes?" I asked Chloe, hoping to get some answers.

"Well, people are saying that they aren't too deep, but the holes are like triangles. Whatever made them seems like a pretty weird thing if you ask me," Chloe said and continued with her painting.

"Oh come on, Rebecca, you don't believe this stuff, do you?" Raegan asked me being serious.

I gave a chuckle and sat back in my original seat. "Of course I don't. I was just curious."

Raegan gave a sign of approval and also continued with her painting. "Good."

I sighed, only two more minutes until class was over, so I cleaned everything up and put my bag and coat on, and waiting until the bell rang.

*Riiiiing*

Finally, off to tutor. I was probably going to get scolded again from Mr Ghafoor for being late, but hey, shit happens…

As I arrived at Mr Ghafoor's door I bumped into Annie. Without thinking I quickly pulled her past the door and led her to the stairs just outside the English corridor. She gave me a puzzled look, but then relaxed as she saw it wasn't an emergency.

"Annie, I need your help," I said, catching her attention.

Annie chuckled and gave an amused look. "I know you do."

"No, I mean it this time! Look, are you free tonight after school?" I asked. As I waited for an answer, the Home Economics teacher, Mrs Milne, had walked up the stairs and told us to go to class. We did just that as we didn't want to fight with her – no one wanted to fight with her, it wouldn't end well.

When we got up to our tutor door again, Annie quickly whispered, "sure thing," and we both walked in.

After tutor I had my second class – biology. Since it was always quite dull, I was bored as usual. Mr Thorburn had been ranting on about cells and exactly what was inside them but was more irritated as my class wasn't very good at remembering things about that specific topic. Though I had to admit that I couldn't exactly remember everything either… with no help from my very bad memory!

By the time it was break I was ready to jump into bed and sleep! Unfortunately I would have to endure a couple of more hours of school until I got that privilege. Putting that thought aside I unconsciously walked in the direction of the library – a place both Annie and I went at break to talk.

I walked into the library and was greeted by the librarian Mrs Scott – the librarian had been there ever since my mum had been at school! She smiled as I walked by and I returned a forced smile back. I wasn't really in the mood to be happy, or to even feel anything right now other than confusion and curiosity. That one little scene from the woods had me pecking around everywhere for any extra information I could get on these strange sightings. Had I experienced one of these so-called aliens that Chloe was talking about? Did I even believe that aliens would come here? My mind was flowing in all directions that I didn't know what I did and didn't believe in now!

I walked to the back of the library and found Annie listening to music on her phone at the usual desk where we would sit. As I went past her I yanked one of the earphones out of her ear, plopped my bag on the floor and slumped in the seat opposite her.

"Hey, what was that for?" Annie asked sounding agitated. I just replied by sighing and resting my head on the table with my arms acting as a cushion from the solid bit of wood. "Seriously, what's up with you now? You've been acting really weird today… not like you're not like that every day, but more so today! Why?"

"You wouldn't believe me," I muttered under my breath, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Try me!"

I lifted my head up from the table and looked at her for any signs of betrayal. I didn't want her telling someone that I thought I saw an alien as that would've spread and the next thing I know; I become the new school freak! Luckily I had enough trust in her to tell her the truth.

"It's just from this morning when I passed the woods on the bus. I thought I saw something. Not just anything but something… perhaps not from this planet…" I hesitated at the last part and hoped she would understand.

"You mean an alien?"

"I don't know…"

"How can you not know? Surely you would know an alien when you see one… if they even exist!" Annie interrupted. Great! Was I going to look like a fool now? "But, explain please."

I was surprised but continued with my story. I told her exactly what I had seen and about what the others had been telling me. Annie seemed pretty interested but not exactly convinced yet. At least she was coming over so I could show her and maybe even reveal the truth about this 'alien'. I didn't know why, but I really wanted her to believe me. I just wanted to talk to someone about this thing. I really hoped that school would go faster than it had this morning – I was too eager to wait!

* * *

So how did this first chapter go? Good? Bad? Average?

Please review and fave and whatnot. I enjoy reading all of my reviews and welcome ideas and criticism.


	2. The Encounter

Okay, second chapter up! All content in this chapter happens on the same day as the previous chapter... just saying so no one gets confused ^^

I've tried to keep Starscream in character but... I'm not too sure about that... I guess he's just a little too kind in all my verions ^^'

I don't own Transformers or that characters involved. I only own Rebecca (Me) and the plot. Annie belong to (is) my friend Thorncraft (if you can find her anywhere...) and my family belongs to... my family (obviously).

Enjoy...

* * *

The rest of the school day went as slow as it normally did and by the end of it I was both tired and excited. Tired, as the day was the same as any other day but excited because both Annie and I would be going into the woods to check out the strange sighting. I hadn't really thought any of this through but I had a rough idea on what I was going to do – run into the woods, search the place, and if I do come across anything then I'll report it and get true evidence and prove that aliens exist.

For my last lesson of the day, chemistry, I was in the same class as Annie which made the day more chaotic, but in a rather good way… for us. The lesson was fairly easy – talking about what is needed in fertilisers, such as, nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium, which is all required for the plant to grow healthy.

Since the bell was only minutes away from ringing our teacher told us to pack everything away and get ready. I put my jotter back into my bag, along with my pen, and stood up, waiting impatiently for the bell that signified the end of the day.

As we all left the large lab, our teacher gave a wave signalling good-bye and we all headed outside. Once out in the fresh, open air groups of people formed in large numbers and they all shared their pleasant, and not so pleasant, times of the day. As for me, I just walked down the road to the bus stop with Annie in silence. We waited for the right bus and hopped on.

The bus started moving slightly as we found our seats near the back and sat down. Annie sensed all of the emotions that I felt at that specific moment in time so she decided to break the uneasy silence. "So… what are you thinking about doing when you get there? Wander up to an alien and ask it a bunch of questions? You do know that it will probably not even speak our language… if it even exists…"

It took a minute for me to answer but I eventually came up with a reply. "Of course I know the possibilities of it not speaking English, but at the same time, it may be super intelligent so it could perhaps… I don't know… use it's intelligence and start to speak our language?"

After the statement we started bickering about what was possible and what wasn't. With me being… well, me, I said that a number of things may not be possible on Earth, but manageable elsewhere in the far reaches of space. And with Annie being Annie, she stuck to the simple terms of what was possible on Earth, for example, Earth's climate, air and gravity.

Once at my house we stopped our little ranting competition and entered silently like a mouse. Unfortunately with the loud bang of the door closing, my mum noticed that I was home and started firing questions in all directions on how the day had been – exactly what I was trying to avoid…

"How was your day? Have you got any letters for me?" she asked as she came through from the living room.

I replied in a bored tone of voice, "it was ok, and no, there's no letters."

"Well I'm just making sure because you always seem to forget to give me them." My mum then went back into the living room and continued with her game on Facebook. Annie and I went into my room and turned on the TV so we could have a bit of background noise. It was never nice to sit with absolute silence.

As the hours crept by I started feeling a little tired for some reason. Lately I had been going to sleep around ten at night instead of the usual half past one in the morning! However, I didn't want to fall asleep and miss my big chance so I kept myself awake by drinking about a dozen cans of Diet Coke – the only reason it was diet was because I never much enjoyed the regular can of Coke… plus it had 39% sugar in one can! It was sometimes a wonder how brands could sell stuff like that!

As the clock struck 18:30 I got a bag ready of all the things we would need during our hunt. Why we went at night, I will not know, I guess it was all just because of the thrill. But back to the contents of the bag, we packed a torch, extra batteries, food and drink (we like to have a little snack on the road), plasters (it was the woods, we didn't want to be pricked by a thorny bush and leave a blood trail for anything with claws and teeth) and extra pieces of clothing like gloves since it was early January.

I told my mum that we were just heading out for a while and that I would be back around nine. Luckily my mum had given me more freedom lately so she never asked where we were going. She just trusted that we were mature enough not to get into any trouble.

We walked down to the wood's entrance and stood for a minute. It was getting pretty dark; maybe we should have done this earlier. No, I wasn't going to chicken out! Deciding I would investigate, I slowly walked into the woods with Annie hot on my heels. I flicked on the torch and began searching deeper and deeper into the thick, dense blackness. With the trees, noises and torch-light, it began to feel like I was in the Slenderman games and that he was about to pop out at any minute. Oh, why did I spend so long on horror games like that?! It really didn't make the situation any good.

We suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that?!" Annie asked standing even closer to me. She was so close I could almost hear how fast her heart was beating from the sudden noise.

"Yeah, I did. But it was only a stick. I'm sure it was an animal or something."

"Hopefully nothing that can harm us," Annie said and walked on a little further.

I looked at my phone and the time read 19:56 – it was getting a little too late for comfort now. Wiping away the fear, however, I ventured on further until my torch shined off of something very shiny and bright. Curiosity took over and I walked over to the strange shining object. I felt Annie grab my arm but I never let her pull me back.

I was right up beside it now and it seemed to be a huge hunk of metal. It was light silver in colour and was very smooth. Now when did the woods start growing great big pieces of metal? But my thoughts were cut short when I heard a loud and heavy sigh. I quickly turned around to Annie who shrugged her shoulders, indicating that it wasn't her and that she didn't know where it came from. But by putting two and two together, I turned back around to the silver metal and looked to the left a bit more. There were two longer bits of metal that stretched upwards eventually leading to a long, metal face.

"What the fuck is that?!" Annie asked terrified. She had said it just a little too loud and the great metal being frowned in its sleep and two red circles had appeared near the top of its head – the eyes.

Both Annie and I stepped back as the being stood up and showed off its great height. But it seemed confused, not proud that it had scared us. It frowned again and bent down so it could see us a little better.

"Humans…" It asked in a raspy voice, "… what are you doing this far out at night? Don't you know the dangers that could be lurking around every corner?" The being then stretched out its hands and I then noticed that they were claws and looked as sharp as a lion's and as great as an eagle's.

I plucked up enough courage and took a couple of steps forward. Annie just stood there not wanting to engage in the conversation of death.

"I-I'm Rebecca. Are you the one that the media's been so intent on finding?" I asked trying not to show the fear that dwelled inside of me. I saw a small smile set across the being face and he chuckled slightly, assuming it was a 'he'.

"You are very courageous even stepping closer to me. I congratulate you in doing so," he said and let his claws rest on his leg that he wasn't kneeling on. "To answer your question, yes, I am that 'creature' that they have been looking for. These humans are just too stubborn and stupid to find me."

"We're not stupid… well, a lot of people here are, yes, but not everyone!" I said with a scowl on my face as I edged even closer to him. I didn't know if that was a good move or not, but I continued to be brave and believe in myself.

The metal being grinned again and sat down on the cold, muddy earth that was littered with sticks and leaves and spoke again, "like I said, you are courageous. Perhaps a little too much for my liking…" He flexed his claws for emphasis.

"You don't scare me!" I almost shouted. Where this courage was coming from, I don't know, but it was serving me well… for now.

The being shrugged and looked amused. "I'll tell you what; if you go and leave me alone then I won't have to make a mess of such a pretty face. Oh, and you can also keep quiet about this as well."

I frowned and stood in a defensive position. Pretty face?! Who did he think he was?!

"What did you call me?! Look, you may be a big metal alien but I am definitely not afraid to give you hell!"

"Oh really? Would you not be scared if I done this…" he picked me up like a cat picking up a kitten by the scruff of the neck, "…and dropped you from this height?"

"Oh, hell no! Now put me down and face me, unless you're scared that a human could boot you back to whatever planet you came from?" Wow, was I really having such an argument with a creature that could kill me in a matter of seconds? Oh well, I guess I just have to roll with it.

"You are a fascinating human, do you know that? Sure you are pretty loud, but fascinating nonetheless," he said and put me back down on the ground. "You have fire within you, and that's exactly what I need."

I grunted and got back into my fighting position. "What are you talking about, now come on, fight me!"

The being chuckled and relaxed since I wasn't really a threat to him. He stretched out a clawed hand and laid it flat on the ground.

"Hop on."

"Why should I?" I asked crossing my arms. My fear had kind of left me by now. But as I looked over to Annie, it looked as if she was still a little scared.

"Just come here."

"Alright, alright, don't get grumpy!" I said and hopped onto his hand. I held onto one of his fingers as he pulled me up to his long, annoying face.

"I'm Starscream. I come from the planet Cybertron which is now lost because of a great war that spread across the galaxy. I was a Decepticon, one of the factions fighting in this war, but I have now gone neutral. The other faction is called the Autobots; they're the goody-two-shoes. The Decepticons have a leader called Megatron, once a great gladiator, now a psychotic idiot. The Autobots are led by Optimus Prime, once a clerk in a place called the Iacon Hall of Records, now a great Prime who is respected, in some form, by everyone. Would you like to know anything else?"

I sat in his hand with only one feeling – amazement. These beings sounded quite cool and awesome… the Autobots did, Megatron just sounded crazy! But it was absolutely amazing! I got to meet an alien and then find out that there were more somewhere on this planet! But one thing struck me as odd – why has no one else found out about them? Especially if Starscream had been here for a while leaving all these clues behind.

"Yes, I would like to know something else – where is everyone and why have you not been spotted by everyone else?"

Starscream chuckled and set me back down beside Annie who seemed a little more relaxed now.

"The Decepticons have an airship called the Nemesis, and the Autobots have a secret base location somewhere in Jasper, Nevada… You do know where that is, don't you?" he asked. I nodded and signalled him to continue. "Well, we have actually been spotted by a number of humans, they just keep quiet though."

"Who knows about you?" Annie asked finally plucking up some courage to ask the large being.

"The Autobot's three pests, the agent working with the 'Bots and the agency that helps out the 'Bots," Starscream said with a frown. "But the humans only want to help out the good guys! I never get help when I need it! All I get is a pounding from Megatron when I do the slightest thing wrong! That's why I went neutral."

"Right, well one: Of course we're going to want to help out the good guys. And two: I can help you if you like?" I said with a small smile.

Starscream frowned again and inclined his head indicating that he was confused. I wouldn't blame him. From what I hear, the Decepticons sound like huge jerks so if humans knew that Starscream used to work with them, they would just turn a blind eye towards him. But not me, I guess you could say that I believe in the impossible. As long as he didn't lay a single digit on anyone I knew, then I would help him.

"You would help me even after everything I've done? I have killed countless bots and the last one I snuffed was here on Earth!"

"As long as you show your kindness and don't harm anyone here. If you do, then I will show kindness back. And who did you kill?" I asked wanting to know what he had done.

"Oh, it was no one. Just an annoying Autobot called Cliffjumper," Starscream said waving his hand in the air as if he didn't care. However, there was a look of hurt in his eyes like he regretted killing this Autobot. Who was he? Was he really important or just collateral damage?

I looked at my phone once more and saw that it was 20:39. It was getting late and Annie still had to get home. Making my mind up I slid my phone back into my pocket and turned to Starscream.

"Hey, it's getting a little late. Think we could continue this another time?" I asked actually sounding polite for once.

Starscream gave a weak smile and nodded. "Alright, what day then?"

I thought for a second and had a perfect answer. A perfect answer for me anyway, but I wasn't going to tell him that! "How about tomorrow?"

"Well I'm not going anywhere. I'll be expecting you," he said and lay down on his back. It was at that moment I noticed that he had wings. They were so long and graceful. How could I miss something like that?

We started walking back the way we came, but I had stopped just for a second. I looked back at the giant and put a hand up.

"See ya, Screamer!" I shouted towards him, waving frantically.

I heard Starscream grunt as he shouted, "my name's not 'Screamer', it's Starscream!"

I laughed and walked back with Annie, leaving Starscream alone with the only the wind as his company. I didn't want to leave him but I needed to get back home or my mum would start worrying – she worries about me enough at the best of times.

We both got back to the entrance and walked across the deserted road to the bus stop that was standing as still as ice. I said my good-byes to Annie and headed back up the road to my house. As I quickly looked back I saw that Annie had gotten to the bus stop just in time as her bus had arrive only minutes after I started walking away.

As I was walking up the small hill I started thinking – why did he need my help? I should have asked earlier, but being the idiot that I am, I forgot! Ugh, I should really start either writing things down or just saying the minute something pops into my head!

* * *

So what do ya think? Any good? If you have read my previous version then you might have noticed that it's going down a different way than before. I didn't want to make Starscream seem too nice at first... or even me at that!

If you liked this then please fave and add to your alert and whatnot. Also, please leave a review as every single one helps me out so much!

Until next time *Huggles*


	3. This Was All Real!

So... I finally got chapter 3 up and running. I'm so very sorry for the late updates but I haven't been in a good writing mood for ages... yep... I think it's writer's block... But I swear that I will keep trying to bring out chapters even if it kills me! I will be having a week-long rest next week, though, so I will try and get some more chapters written then.

Again, I hope that I've kept Starscream at least a little in-character in this version since that is my big goal for this story. I would love it if you could review with parts that I need to improve on and whatnot.

I do have a lot of ideas for this story and all I need now is the inspiration to write it. You know, I really do wish that life was as easy as it is for me in the fictional world...

I do not own Transformers or the characters, only Rebecca (me) and the plot.

Enjoy...

* * *

As I woke up I heard the wind slightly rapping against my window and the birds singing their morning song… and that stupid motorbike that keeps waking me up every night! I swear if I get my hands on that guy…!

I sleepily got out of bed and stretched. I wiped my eyes and yawned. I had such a strange dream. I dreamt that there was a large metal thing in the woods, there was a war and even these things called Autobots and…

"Wait… that was real!" I moaned to no one in particular. "Frick, what am I going to do now? I must have been out of my mind!"

I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to get ready for the long day ahead at school. Wait a minute, I still had that plan. I grinned devilishly at myself in the mirror and quickly got ready. This was probably the first time in ages that I actually felt good after getting up out of bed!

After I was done in the bathroom I grabbed bag, my cardie and coat, stuck them on and shouted up to my mum (who was just getting out of bed), "I'm going to meet Annie so I'm leaving now, see ya!" With that, I walked out the door and headed down the hill to the bus stop.

However, when I got to the bus stop I didn't wait for a bus. Instead I walked across the road and entered the woods once more. Hey, he did say that I could go and see him today; he just didn't specify the time.

After retracing my steps from the previous night I finally found myself at the spot where the giant was situated, except, he wasn't there. Where could he have gone?

'_He better have not gone to terrorize the village,' _I thought to myself. After that thought a small smile appeared on my face. It would have been interesting to see what he would do in a situation like that… scary, but interesting.

As I made my way through the thick branches and twiggy sticks, I heard music – it was my phone. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID – Annie. I pressed the button and put it up to my ear.

"Hai?" I asked. 'Hai' was Japanese for 'yes'. The reason I answered in Japanese was because we are obsessed with Japanese stuff. We even want to go to Japan one day and do everything you can there.

"Kon'nichiwa, baba!" Annie replied. If you couldn't figure it out then 'Kon'nichiwa' means 'hello' and 'Baba' is my nickname. I got that name because of my little sister. When she was quite young she couldn't say my name so that's what she called me and it's stuck ever since.

"What is it?" I asked over the phone. I wasn't really paying much attention because I was still trying to find Starscream, but I still listened… a little.

"Where are you? Don't tell me you're bunking again? You've already done that enough last year so get your butt moving!"

"Yeah, look, I won't be there for a bit so don't wait for me. Gotta go, see ya!" I said and quickly hung up the phone. I finally found marks that show that Starscream was here – his footprints. I followed them but was stopped in my tracks by a large ditch, far too deep and wide for me to cross.

I looked all around to see if there was a way across, but I couldn't see anything. So taking matters into my own hands I searched around for a large enough stick but I never found one… instead I found a plank of wood that was probably left over from the Rangers that make stuff with the kids here. Actually, I did go when I was younger but that's a completely different story.

I dragged the plank along and pushed it until it was on the other side of the ditch. It seemed stable enough so I carefully put one foot on and tested out how much weight it could hold. It seemed stable enough so I put one foot in front of the other and carefully danced my way across. But as I got just over half way I heard heavy footsteps. I realised it was Starscream. He was standing on the other side with a hand on his hip and looking rather confused.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in an agitated tone. Seeing that I was struggling a bit, he walked over to the edge and offered a hand for me. I quickly grabbed onto him and held on as he pulled me across. He gently set me down on the ground and he kneeled down to be more level with me.

"I'll say it once more: what do you think you're doing?" he asked again.

"I wanted to come and see you, what else?" I replied trying to sound smart. This just agitated Starscream even more and he stood up taking me with him in his hand.

"Ok, why are you here? Don't humans your age have school at this time?" he asked.

"Yeah, but that can wait! I wanna hear more stories!"

"No."

I frowned at him and thought of something that would annoy him even more – the 'why' game. I waited a couple of seconds until I blurted out, "Why."

Starscream also frowned back and sighed.

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Because I am far more superior than you, little human!"

"Why?"

"Because I am!"

"Why?"

"I-I… Ok fine! You can stay for a bit but after this you can take yourself and your little mouth back. Got it?" he asked sounding serious. I grinned and nodded. He may have been a Decepticon but right now he seemed pretty… generous – something the Decepticons weren't… from what I heard.

Starscream plopped me down on the ground and sat next to me with his feet over the edge of the ditch. Even though he was quite tall his feet still never touched the ground – that just shows you how deep the ditch was!

I heard Starscream sigh as he spoke up. "So what do you want to know, human?" He turned his head and looked down at me with eyes full of power. He could kill me at any time so I would have to watch my mouth this time.

"First of all, it's Rebecca. Second, why do you need me?" I asked pulling my legs up to my chest. I saw Starscream slightly frown at my question but I didn't know why. Did I damage his ego?

Starscream sighed once more and looked out across the woods. There was a moment of silence, apart from the constant birds tweeting. Yep, I hit his ego… hard.

"I just need a small amount of help, even if it's from a human, to get me back to where the Autobots and Decepticons are currently designated. I know a way to get back but it is unfortunately very hard to… do…"

I looked at him as I was getting more confused by the minute. Why couldn't he speak English rather than sounding so formal, and couldn't he just start saying what he needs instead of dragging it out?! I was right: he has too much pride!

"Alright, alright, how would you get back? I mean, you do have wings so can't you just fly?"

"Yes I do, little huma… I mean, Rebecca, but that is out of the question!"

I nodded and quickly answered back, "why?" Immediately I could see Starscream thinking to himself '_oh, not this again…'_ Oh how I loved annoying him!

"I just can't, ok? Anyway, I can't expect a human like yourself to understand. It's rather… complicated," he said and turned his head around the other way. I then saw his wings fall down onto his back slightly. What did I say?

"Come on, tell me! You know, I'll probably not understand it but I can at least try, right?"

Starscream looked at me for a minute with a questioning stare. I could tell he was considering it, but would he?

"Fine, but only because I am desperate to get out of here! You see, us Cybertronians have something that is known as a T-cog – an organ in us that makes us able to transform…"

I rolled my eyes as he was speaking – here he goes again with the stories…

"… Unfortunately my T-cog was stolen by an organisation known as M.E.C.H. But I swear, once I get my hands around Silas' wretched throat…"

"Ok, stop side-tracking please. Just, what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Ah yes, you. I need you to collect some materials for me. Materials such as scrap pieces of metal, wires, stuff like that. It's a very simple job so you should have no reason to complain. Understand?"

"And what are you going to do with that stuff? Build yourself a spaceship?" I asked sarcastically. I heard him give a dark chuckle as he continued on speaking.

"You are quite the funny human, aren't you? But no, I am not making myself a ship. That would take far too long. What I am looking to build is something along ground bridge material. And before you ask, a ground bridge is something that can help us travel to anywhere on this dirt-ball… it's like warping in a sense."

I instantly smiled. "Cool, but… won't that be too hard to build as well?"

"I admit it will be a challenge, but if built correctly with a good mind, then I can create something like a ground bridge that will hopefully get me to Jasper. I'm not looking to build it completely like a ground bridge, probably something smaller and quicker to make…" Starscream put a clawed hand up to his chin as he thought. Did he think it was possible? I guess we'll find out soon, huh?

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes which was quite uncomfortable. I shifted about as Starscream was still thinking about his 'brilliant idea'. Since he wasn't talking anymore, I started listening to the birds singing their songs. When you actually listen it can sound quite amazing and peaceful. If only life was as simple as that; get up in the morning, look for food, then go back to sleep. But no, I had to go searching for an alien and then start helping him in his quest to get back to the others. Oh well, I guess I did want it different…

"By the way, don't you have someplace to be right now?" Starscream asked breaking the silence. I looked at him with pleading eyes, but his just said _'get a move on'_. I couldn't complain; I got what I came for.

I lazily got up from the lush ground and started making my way back out of the woods. But then I was stopped in my tracks by a large, silver stiletto. Coming to think of it, from Starscream's waist down, he did look quite feminine. He certainly didn't act like it…

"What do you want now?" I asked as I looked up at the towering giant. He knelt down to be at eye-level and cleared his throat.

"You will be bringing the stuff I require, won't you?" he asked.

I looked at him with a grin and patted his foot. "Don't worry, Screamer, I'm here for you." I then walked away from him.

"For the last time, my name's Starscream!" he shouted back to me again for the second time.

As I started making my way to the bus stop at the edge of the woods I started thinking about how much fun this could actually be. Sure there was a great, big, grumpy alien, but excluding the fact that he had a bit of a sharp tongue, it could actually be a bunch of fun. It was something different to do and I would get to annoying him every day instead of my parents or Annie. At that moment, I actually felt sorry for him since it was me who ran into him. I was going to give him hell!

* * *

So please review and fave and I might just get the inspiration that I need from you all to write up the next few chapters.

If you have any questions regarding this story then please do not hesitate to ask and remember: leave a review telling me on how I can improve on structure, characters etc. (if it needs improving)

And once again, thank you so much for the reviews and for taking your time to read this. Here's a cookie for you all *hands everyone a cyber cookie* :3

Oh, and might I just say 'Happy Halloween' to everyone! Hope you have fun when the day comes.


End file.
